It's Just a Game
by PotatoKitties
Summary: The rules are simple: the team has a month to figure out who's actually who they say they are. Once the rest of the team thinks they know who the imposter is, they must destroy him/her. If the team fails to participate in the game, or fails to destroy the wrong person, they will all be terminated. Any Questions? No? Good. Let's begin.


"I bet the bad guys already got away." Nova grumbled.

"I'm just following the map," I said. The map said to take a right, so we did. We ended up right where we started, again.

White Tiger walked behind me to take a look at the map, "The map is upside down! Give me that." she snatched the map from me. She flipped the map over.

"Thanks for wasting three hours of my life, Web-Head." Nova said sarcastically. I stayed quiet because I couldn't think of any clever comebacks at the moment.

"Let us not waste any more time fighting amongst ourselves." Iron Fist said in a calming tone. We let White Tiger lead us, we arrived at our destination in under twenty minutes.

"Well was that so hard?" She asked rhetorically. Nova opened his mouth to talk, but White Tiger told him to shut up.

"This place isn't creepy at all." Nova commented.

The five of us stood in front of a warehouse. Graffiti covered the enterance. "Ladies first," I took a step back and nudged White Tiger forwards.

"Man up, bro!" Power Man stood in front of Ava and opened the doors to the warehouse, we all followed closely behind him. The room was completely dark. We asked Iron Fist and Nova for some light, but it didn't help at all.

"Did anyone even bother looking for a light switch?" Nova complained.

"This place is giving me weird vibes," Power Man commented.

"I feel you, dude." Iron Fist said. A loud beep came from in front of us, as the warehouse doors slammed shut. The bright lights in the warehouse flickered on, none of us adjusted to the lighting. A cloud of hilighter-colored gas slowly poured into the room.

"It's a trap!" I yelled.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Nova angrily yelled back. We tried running to the enterance, but it was locked. Iron Fist made his fist glow and he began punching at the door, nothing happened. Power Man took a few steps back then ran full speed at the door, nothing. Nova tried shooting the door, but everything we tried was useless. I used my webs to create a rope hanging from the door, all five of us pulled, but eventually the web broke, which caused all of us to fall to the ground.

"If this is our last moments on Earth, I just want you guys to know." Nova said. It began to get harder to breathe, we all began to cough.

"Hey, man, don't talk like that." Power Man tried to remain optimistic, but it was kinda hard when there seemed to be toxic gas in the room.

"I'm not actually a great chef, I went to IHOP and bought pancakes. I heated them up in the microwave, then switched them out at the last moment before I served them. Oh and Spidey, I cleaned the toilets and floors with your toothbrush, then put it back." Nova admitted. I felt like throwing up. I would've strangled him, if the air in the room wasn't doing that to all of us already.

"I learned how to do yoga and meditate from a Youtube video and sometimes I buy my incense from a gas station." Iron Fist said after.

"My protein shakes are actually just normal milkshakes with extra sugar." Powerman said.

"I actually though Arachna-boy was a good name for a super hero before I thought of the name Spider-man." I admitted. We all looked to White Tiger.

"Hey. My secrets die with me, okay?" The air in the warehouse became so thick we couldn't see eachother anymore, even though we were all only a few feet away. I grabbed everybody's hands.

"We ride together, we die together." I said.

"Yeah!" Luke and Danny coughed.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Sam asked in between coughs.

Something or someone hit me in the back of the head, and then everything went black.

* * *

When my eyes opened, they could barely adjust to the bright light in the room. Damn. Did I really die? I made it to heaven at least. A large door opened up across the room. I half expected a huge parade to roll in with banners saying, 'Congratulations you died!' But instead, I walked throught the door? Whatever walked through the door looked exactly like Peter Parker. I stood up and walked towards what appeared to be myself. "Wait if you're there... that means I'm a ghost?" I quickly ran my hands across my face and my hair, I don't think I felt like a ghost. I poked the Peter Parker standing in front of me, but he swatted me away.

"No, you idiot. I'm a clone." Peter said. "You and your friends are part of the game."

"Yeah? Well we never signed up for one, and we want to get out now."

"Just shut up and let me explain okay?" Peter-Clone growled, "You have randomly been selected to participate in this lovely game designed by my brilliant creator. Each of you have a clone, four of the clones will self-destruct after we give you this message. However, one clones will beat up whoever is in the room with him/her, then pretend to be that person for the next month. The four members of your team who aren't the clone must determine who's real and who's not. Once you figure it out, you must destroy the clone."

"Alright so we could just hit everyone, and whoever doesn't bleed is a clone, right?" I asked.

The clone took out a sharp piece of paper and sliced his finger, blood ran down his arm. "We were all designed to match human anatomy, so you can barely tell the difference."

"And what if all of us just decide to not play the game and wait a month till you bring our friend back to us?" I asked.

"If you fail to select the correct clone, the clone will kill all of you." Peter-clone said.

"I doubt you could beat me up." I taunted.

"Oh really?" The clone punched my stomach, I fell backwards. I coughed up some blood.

"Why would you do this to us?" I asked.

"For enertainment, duh. Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but our time together is up, any last questions?"

"Could you give me a hint?" I asked nicely, I put my hand over my throbbing abdomen.

"Hm... You're not the clone. Good luck, Arachna-boy." The clone said with a smug smile. He backed into the enterance he came from. The door shut and a loud explosion came from the other side of the wall, followed by the sound of three other explosions.

"Doors opening in ten seconds." A voice from the speakers above me said calmly.

I stood up in front of the door and mumbled, "This is gonna be a piece of cake."

The door slowly opened. I stepped through and immediately faced all of my teamates, they were all in their civilian clothes just like me. To be honest, everyone looked exactly like they did before.

We all exchanged glances and said simultaneously, "I'm not the clone."

* * *

 **Oh look! A story written by PotatoKitties?! Whaaaaaat! This'll probably get deleted after a couple of chapters huehue oops. Anyways! It's been a while since I've written an actual story, so it was nice to get back into it. School is finally over and I have absolutely nothing to do, but that doesn't mean you should expect lots of updates. Sorry .-.**

 **All reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated thank you :3**


End file.
